pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas and Ferb The Movie: The Search fo their Parents Pt. 4
Part 4 Linda and Lawrence had decided to take a bus to wherever Phineas, Ferb, and Candace were going. They weren't so sure if they needed to get to them before their got to their blood parents. It took a while. "When is that bus getting here? The more it stalls, the closer the kids will get to wherever they're going," said an impatient Linda. "Well, dear, the commute must be pretty bad today," Lawrence figured. "Sometimes, this is why I prefer personal transit over the public kind," Linda fussed. Then the bus finally arrived and they got on. "Take this bus to the end of the line so we can catch the next one to that end of the line and that one from there on out being many ends of lines!" said Linda. "You got it," said the busdriver after the two parents paid the toll. They got the bumpity seats in the back. They went over a bump and went out of their seats for a second. "This is kind of fun," Lawrence thought. Meanwhile, over at the agency, Monogram and Carl got the latest fax about Ivor and saw that he is indeed a much greater villain than any they've ever faced. "Sir, you might wanna look at this!" Carl told his boss. Monogram looked at it. "JUMPIN' JELLYFISH! THIS GUY'S CRIMINAL RECORDS ARE OFF THE CHARTS!" Monogram yelled. Then he showed the graph and said, "No, really. They off the charts. See? They go beyond them and fall off the chart pretty much." "Bad joke," said Carl. "This Ivor is greater than every villain we've ever captured before. We must take precaution and call Agent P!" said Monogram. "Uh, sir...he's not here anymore, remember?" Carl reminded him about Perry's force of retirement. "Oh, right...he had to retire because his contract expired," said Monogram. "Yup..." said Carl. That was when a tractor beam peered right through the roof of the agency and grabbed Monogram and Carl and pulled them right up. "CARL! I THINK WE'RE BEING ABDUCTED!" Monogram yelled. "Oh, ya think?" asked a very sarcastic Carl. They were then pulled up screaming and came right into the ship. It was completely dark and only their eyes could be shown. "This can't be good," said Monogram. "Ew, I think I stepped in something unpleasant," said Carl. Then a light shined down on the major and the intern and they were faced with Ivor. "So, you're the last pieces of the prophecy, eh?" Ivor asked. Then Doofenshmirtz and Perry saw them from their cell and Doof said, "Hey, man. How's it goin'?" The kids decided to stop by at a nearby diner and thought about getting a quick bite. "Hungry," said Buford. "Well, then, why don't we stop to have a quick bite and talk about how we've done on the road so far?" Phineas suggested. He pulled out a bag of money from out of nowhere. "Where'd you get the cash?" Buford asked. "Ferb and I invested in a few of our inventions and got about 3% of the gross and a piece of the back end," Phineas answered. "Sure. Why not?" said Baljeet. So they went into the diner and got their tables. Buford was making a big order. "And a double stack of hotcakes, an egg sunny side up, and...so many choices...uh, the bacon strips. Extra sizzlin'.," he decided. "He's a growing boy," Isabella told the waitress. Meanwhile, a girl got on stage performing karaoke and started singing as the kids started eating their lunch. Song: I'm Bad Lyrics: No I'm gonna break the rules (Break the rules) Come on! Let's jump around like fools! (Jump around like fools) Once you start, There's no stopping! The beat… (Bump, bump) Don't stop till you get enough (Come on!) (3x) Come on Come on! I'm bad and we'll do what we want! Gonna party till the sun comes up! Leave the attitude at home! What you waiting for? Let's go! Oh! Let's go and run this town! (Run this town!) Police will chase us But we won't shut down! (won't shut down!) Let's get crazy Come on, lose your minds! (Lose your minds!) We're the kings! (The kings!) Don't stop till you get enough (Come on!) (3x) Come on Come on! I'm bad and we'll do what we want! Gonna party till the sun comes up! Leave the attitude at home! What you waiting for? Let's go! *gets soft* I've never really felt this way before Give me a chance, don't shut the door Mind blowing Hearts racing Hands touching No stopping Us now We gonna go We gonna go and rock this town! (Oh!) I'm bad and we'll do what we want! Gonna party till the sun comes up! Leave the attitude at home! What you waiting for? Come on, come on! I'm bad and we'll do what we want! Gonna party till the sun comes up! Leave the attitude at home! What you waiting for? Let's go! We'll do whatever we want Gonna party till the sun comes up! Lose the attitude, man! What you waiting for? Come on, come on! Let's go! (let's go!) I'll do whatever I want! I'm bad (Oh!) I'm bad *end song* "Okay, what was the point of the song playing while we were eating?" asked Fireside Girl Ginger. "I don't know," FG Katie answered. "ARE YOU GONNA DO ANOTHER ONE!?" Baljeet asked. "Nah, I just wanted to get up there and let it out just once," said the girl. "Oh, okay," said Baljeet. Then he muffled, "Such terrible singing..." He didn't seem to like it. But the others were praising the girl for her singing. "Well, if you insist," said the girl. She got up on stage and started singing Gitchie Gitchie Goo. Baljeet couldn't take it. Meanwhile, the teens were traveling down the road getting to where Phineas and Ferb were just so Candace could bust out the mega buster to bust her brothers after all those failed busting attempts. "I figured my victory will be robust," Candace said to Stacy making a pun. "Bad joke," said Stacy. "I just don't get why you wanna bust your brothers so bad, Candace. They're incredible! They even do all sorts of nice things for you, and yet you wanna give them the hammer! Don't you think you're being a little over-dramatic about it?" Jeremy asked. "NO, NO I DON'T!" Candace yelled. "As the older sibling, I just think it's better that they stop doing what they do everyday for their own safety not to get hurt with these crazy antics and just act like normal little brothers and just eat their vegetables when they don't want to, jump around in mud, and even go looking through my stuff so I can yell at them for something not crazy." "That's a weird way to put it," said Stacy. "Well, you should still-" Jeremy started until they heard another car coming at them on the wrong side of the road and they screamed. Jeremy quickly turned away and zoomed out. Then they saw a roadblock up ahead and crashed right into a giant pothole in said roadblock. "Well, I guess we're walking," said Stacy. "That was crazier than my driving," said Candace. Linda was asleep on the bus until Lawrence woke her. "Up and at 'em, love! We're at the end of the line!" he said. "What? We're there already?" said a groggy Linda. "End of the line, this is it!" said the bus driver. So they got onto the next bus. "Lawrence, do you think our kids are all right?" Linda asked rather concerned. "I'm sure they're getting by with whatever means they have," said Lawrence. "I hope so. I just want them back with me is all," Linda replied. She went back to sleep and had a dream of the past. But that was for the next part. After paying for their lunch, the kids headed off for the rest of their journey. Isabella herself was rather plucky with her love being ignored. "Penny for your thoughts," Gretchen told her troop leader. "Oh it's nothing," said Isabella. "It's Phineas, isn't it?" asked Adyson. Isabella sighed and said, "Yes...yes it is." Category:Fanon Works Category:Abandoned Pages